User blog:Roseann Shadowflame/I haz new story... and I need peoplez. :P
I kinda need characters for this new story I'm writing. It's called Solemn Hours. Here, lemme go fish for the first two chapters and the prolouge on the LEGO Messageboards.... Prolouge Twilight falls upon the baren Wasteland. The wind howling through the cities, down chimney's, the stars of night glimmering in the sky, the moon covered by the misty clouds. The doors pulling open and shutting, as if ghosts lurked through the stores, as if the entire place was alive and filled with life again. Cold, cruel, stinging rain sometimes pummeled down on the ground, while the smell of stale, crusty pastries haunted the streets. The tall buildings looming down, abandoned warehouses, the green-tinted sky, all perfect for a nightmare. The ominous, empty buildings were all grey, different from the bright colors they used to have, the light blues and the whites. Faded and dull was the only color seen here, and grass was dead and pale. The cobblestone streets, or the paved streets were pale and lifeless, without a soul, a living being near them. The trees were dead, cold and empty. This place, this place was near the end. This place is the end. This place is LEGO Universe. Chapters 1 & 2 (Lost and found, Another Day Another Story) Terrincare pulled his hood up to shield himself from the cold, harsh snow. He grasped the side of the old candy store, pulling himself against the rain, trying to reach the only place with any sign of life. Finally, reaching his destination, the bakery, he pulled himself to the front. He grabbed the old wooden door, and swung it open, practically leaping into the old building. He fell flat on his face, reddening his cheeks, more than they already were. His eyes were stinging from the snow, and he was cold from the bitterness of the weather. He put his palms on the ground, lifting himself up. He pulled off his shoes and his jacket, making his hair slightly messier than it usually was. He sighed, shivering slightly, color returning to his pale face. He pulled open another door, which led to a hall, which led to a large room with a fireplace and seats. There were other people there, too, all of whom he knew very well, for he had been stuck here with them for years. "Teri," cried a young girl, who ran to him, hugging his legs and clasping her hands. "Hello, Amberlee," he replied, pulling her up, holding her like a baby. "I'm not a baby anymore, stop holding me like this!" she cried, her small voice squeaky, as if she was a toy that was broken. She was thin, and pale, like the rest of the people in the room. Even Terrincare was pale, and seemed hungry. "Oh, Teri!" cried another girl, who held a steaming cup in her hands. She hastily set down the cup, and ran to Terrincare, wrapping her arms around him, along with Amberlee. "Hey, let me out of the death grip..." said Amberlee, squirming out of the embrace of the girl. "Hello, Alianna. How are you all? Is anyone hurt?" asked Terrincare, gently pushing Alianna away. "They're fine. But what about you? You've been gone all day, and we've been worried!" said Alianna, a pure look of concern on her face. "I'm sorry, sister, but food is more important to me than myself. I need to get you all things to eat, the leaders are to important to do it, no matter how much they insist," said Terrincare, trying to cease his hands from shaking. "Your hands are shaking, your cheeks and ears are red, and your hands are pale. And shaking, as I already said. You need something to drink and, thank goodness, I just made a cup of hot chocolate. Now come here and tell us all if you know anything new." Chapter 2 Terrincare slowly sat down on the floor, taking the cup of hot chocolate from Alianna, and took a sip before beginning his story. "Well, I have decided to look for food for us all, considering it's in such short supply. So I traveled a couple of miles, maybe, into a forest. I wasn't exactly sure which it was, considering there are so many different ones around us, because we're in a secluded part of the city. But anyway, I was looked for snow berries, or maybe any winter fruit, or wild wheat, or something that could sustain us. What I found was quite surprising but, if anyone here knows how to cook meat..." "Did you just say something about meat?!" cried Amberlee, leaping up and down, clasping her hands every time she leaped. "Yes, Amberlee, I did. But here, let me finish, have a berry," said Terrincare, pulling a package from his pocket, which held a couple of winter berries. Winter berries were white and blue berries, that looked rather like black berries, and tasted like strawberries, except they were about the size of a quarter, in the least. Amberlee quickly took the berry from his hand, and stuffed it in her mouth, leaping on Terrincare to hug him. Terrincare gently pulled her off of himself, and set her on the ground, smiling at her. Her turned his head back up, continuing the story. "Well, I had ended up finding a stag. It had apparently died from the cold, as it had looked extremely pale. However, it's the only thing that we have a chance of using for food. It should feed us all, if we take small portions each. But if anyone can cook, then I suppose it was luck. I pulled it most of the way here, hiding it in the outer shed. As soon as this snow stops pummeling the ground, then we can go get it. But at least we know it's there. Getting back here was pretty much the only rough part of the journey, considering it started snowing on me," Terrincare finished, starting to stand up. "That's fantastic," said Alianna, walking towards Terrincare, pulling something from her bag. She pulled out a new pair of gloves, made with wool, so as to conceal the heat. She handed them to Terrincare, saying, "I made these earlier, I figured you could use a change from those old tattered gloves you have right now..." Terrincare smiled at her, hugging her for a second, then pulling back. "Thank you, Alianna," he said, patting her shoulder, and pulled a strand of her hair from her face. "Just one thing!" came a very loud, annoyed voice. Terrincare stood up taller, looking over Alianna's shoulder. "Oh no..." he muttered, mouth becoming straight, eyes widening. A girl with reddish her pushed past Alianna, who shrieked a little the second she touched her. "Do not tell me, Teri, that you went out BY YOURSELF? You know that isn't safe. But anyway... bring me next time, would you?!" she cried, flinging a notebook at Terrincare's face. It slammed on his face, and slid down slowly, so it looked like something from a cartoon. His expression was hilarious, which caused Alianna to start giggling softly. "Lilianna, maybe you should be a little more gentle when it comes to the notebooks and Teri's face," whispered Alianna, muffling her laughter. "I have plenty more where that came from," muttered Lilianna, holding up another notebook. "Oh, I have no doubt you do," said Alianna, turning towards Terrincare. "You two, your feuds are classical. They could have made a TV show out of you," said Alianna, pulling her long hair from her face again. "Yes, they could have," said Terrincare, laughing. "Alright, enough talking. Who wants to play a game?" That and, uh, well... hehe... anyone wanna write it with me? I really do think I can finish it but, seriously, if I get writers block, someone would need to take over. Who wants to be a BACKUP WRITER?! YIPPIE! Okay, if you want to be in the story, copy and paste this in the comment box: Name: Age: Hair Color: Hair style: Appearance: Faction (Which may or may not be featured, just add it in case): Likes: Dislikes: Then write said information of your character. Category:Blog posts